Pam's Blood Whore
by SamanthaLovesDL50
Summary: This is a story kind of going form where Season 7 of True Blood left us last. With Once Upon A time crossed over into it. Enjoy. :)
1. The Intro

"You will always be nothing but a dirty blood little fucking whore!" Pam yelled at me. Showing her fangs. I scuffed and rolled my eyes.

"If my blood is so dirty why do you keep feeding off of it every damn day! Oh and if I am nothing but a fucking whore! Why are you sleeping with me and not your husband Eric! Why did you say I love you to me last night! After we had sex!" I screamed in her face. Before Pam used to scare me. But now she doesn't scare me.

"You just shut the fuck up. This is over between us. Your going back in the basement and going to stay there forever. Why I have other vampires pay huge bucks to feed off of you!" She then grabbed my hair and dragged me down into the basement at vampire speed. Before I knew it she had my hands cuffed above my head again. I watched as she ran away at vampire speed going up to the bar.

You know the rule don't ever fall in love with a vampire? I really should had listened to it...but I can't help my feelings for Pam. Even though she uses me, whores me out and abuses me. I still can't help but love her.

A/N: This is going to be my first time ever writing a cross over of my two most favorite shows. True Blood and Once Upon A Time I hope you enjoy this book :)

WARNINGS! This will contain, sexual contact. Lesbian and Gay couples. Vampires feeding off of humans. A lot of swearing. Cheating, drama and maybe even death. Who knows where I might take this? ;) If this is not your cup of tea then you might not want to read it. 


	2. How I Ended Up In Bon Temps?

Hi my name is Samantha Ariana Gold. Does something about my name sound familiar? Yes? Will that is right. I am Rumpelstiltskin Gold's and Belle French's daughter. Now I guess your going to be scared of me. Due to the fact my father is the dark one right? Will there is no need to. I wasn't born with powers like him. I was more like my mother normal. Just a simple little princess running around a big castle. Helping mom with the cleaning and trying to keep daddy out of trouble. Which wasn't easy.

But then Regina's also known as the Evil Queen. Curse hit...it took everybody to Story Brooke ruining the Enchanted Forest we once called home. The only ones that were left behind were Cora, Hook and the others she had in the protective bubble. But I when the curse hit. It didn't send me to Story Brooke with my parents. I sent me to a town called Bon Temps. A town where Vampires lived in with the human's. Now I seen everything from Dragon's to Fairy's but I had never seen a Vampire up close. But when I did. I wanted to learn more about them. So I joined this researching group who was supposed to only be doing research on them. But then they started doing things that hurt them. Such as ripping out there fangs taking away there way of feeding. Making it so they could get sick with Hep-V and die from it. But I was able to make a cure. They were going to distory it. So I drank it all down and ran off. I didn't know what else to do.

But then one night Eric and Pam gotten a hold of me. Eric sucked on my neck feeding off of my blood to test it to see if i can heal him from drinking the healing stuff. It worked and he was Hep-V free. I then became Pam's Blood whore.

So that is a quick run down of how I got here to where I am now. I am hanging from the ceiling with my hands tied up there. So I couldn't pull free. My foot was up on a bucket. Giving this one male Vampire room to feed off my blood from my leg.

Pam was off to the side counting the money he given her. To be able to feed off of me. "Fifty-eight, 59, 60." Pam said walking over to the box she keeps the money in. Putting the money inside it.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Maurice, but your time is up." She said. So the guy's name was Maurice cute...not really. I whimpered feeling him dig his fangs into my leg even more.

"May I please have just one more minute?" He asked her. I sighed taking a breather from him sucking on my leg. It does hurt only a little bit. But I gotten used to it after a while. He went back to sucking my blood. Pam just ran over at her vampire speed and pushed him off of me. Throwing him down on the ground. She put her foot over his dick as a warning.

"$100,000 for a minute with her. That was the deal." Pam said in her don't fuck with me tone. Yeah she charges a lot for me. She keeps most of it. She only spends so much on it on cloths for me and food. But the rest she pockets.

"Do you take credit cards?" He asked holding one up. Yeah I know weird that Vampires would have a credit card. But trust me there is much weirder stuff. But we will get into that more later.

"Cash only. Get the fuck out." Pam said pulling him up to his feet roughly and pushing him out. Pam then walked over to her money box and picked it up. She looked at me checking me out. She shrugged.

"Toodles." She said before walking away. I couldn't help but look away crying. How did my life become this mess? All I wanted was to get back home to my family. Will wherever home is now...little did I know things would become more messier and harder as time goes on. 


	3. What Happened to Belle?

~Flash Back Before Regina's curse Belle's point of view~

My day had started off normal. I gotten up cooked breakfast for both my boyfriend Rumpelstiltskin and our daughter Samantha. After I was done I yelled out.

"Sam! Rumple! Breakfast is on the table!" Soon Samantha came running down the stairs. I quickly sat down in the nearest chair knowing what was coming. Sure enough Samantha jumped on my lap tackle hugging me like she does every morning. I giggled kissing her cheek. "Morning Princess go wash up then eat up." I told her.

"Okay mama." Samantha said softly. She then ran off to wash her hands. Soon Rumple came down. I gotten up to greet him. We shared a good morning kiss. But then behind us we heard Samantha say.

"Gross! Old people kissing why there daughter is in the same room! Get a room without me in it!" She whined. I laughed pulling away from Rumple. I walked over to her and playfully messed up her hair.

"I'm not that old." I said giggling. We then sat down and started to eat breakfast. But then we heard what sounded like a really bad storm outside. Rumple went to check and see what it was.

"Regina...cast the curse after all." Rumple said. Samantha looked at me scared.

"What is going to happen to us. Are we going to die?" I shook my head grabbing a hold of Samantha's hand.

"We will be okay I promise you. Just don't let go." I told her. Soon purple smoke from the curse went around us. Something pulled us away from each other. I kept trying to keep a tight hold of my daughter's hand. But I couldn't. "Sam!" I cried out before the smoke completely wrapped around my body and I couldn't see her.

~After the curse hit still Belle's point of view~

I let out a soft moan waking up. I looked around the very small room with a bed and a toilet that I was in. It looked kind of like one of them jail cells with no bars or windows besides the one in the door.

"Where am I? Who am I?" I asked having lost my memory. I didn't know I had a boyfriend or a daughter that was missing and in a lot of trouble.

I didn't know that I lived in the Enchanted Forest with them in a castle. Then a curse hit which took Rumple and I to Story Brooke and Sam to Bon Temps.

I didn't even know who I was. But I knew something was messing. As in a huge part of my life was missing.  



	4. Mr Gold Remembers Everything

~Before Regina's curse~

My day started off like always. Samantha came into my room and jumped on the bed on top of Belle and myself saying.

"Get up old sleepy heads and feed me! I'm hungry!" She had whined out. I chuckled at that. Belle gotten up and went to get breakfast. Why I playfully tickled Sam.

"Stop that!" She whined trying to stop me. But I smirked and kept tickling her. She was my little angel. A mini Belle. I just loved her so much.

Later on we where eating out breakfast when purple smoke came into the room. I knew what it met. Regina casted my curse. The last thing I remembered was seeing Belle trying to hold onto Sam's hand before Sam was torn away from us.

~After the curse~

I looked around my shop. But here is the thing. I remembered everything. I went looking around everywhere in the shop and my house. For both Belle and Sam. I couldn't find them. I then stormed into the Mayors office growling at Regina aka the Evil Queen.

"What did you do to Belle and my daughter?!" I yelled at her. Regina smirked looking at me.

"Your little book warm she died. I'm so sorry for your loss. As for the brat? I sent her to a nice little place. Where she wont cause me anymore trouble." I grabbed her neck.

"Tell me where Sam is now or I will kill you." Regina smirked.

"My my kill the mayor? Then get tossed into jail? So you wont ever find your daughter? Mm good plan Mr. Gold. I was going to tell you where I put her. But now that you threatened me. I'm not spilling the info you need." She said to me before pushing my hand off of her neck.

"You wont going to tell me. But I will find her and get her back. When I do there will be suffering dearie." I said going to walk away.

"There already is suffering. Look around at my beautiful job. Everybody is miserable besides me. So your little threat dearie is not going to do anything. Your back to being that coward without magic. Have fun finding your lost forever child." Regina said with a little smirk. I left her office going back to my shop. To see if I can find anything to find her. 


	5. Please let me gothe training

~Samantha's Point Of View~

I was standing there with my hands tied above my head. I heard the door above open meaning that Pam and normally she would have another vampire with her. That is paying her to feed off of my blood. But this time it was different. Pam came down alone.

"Please let me go. I miss my family, my friends...I'll do anything and pay anything if you just let me go." I knew I didn't have much money but it was worth a shot. Yeah Pam took all the money vampires had paid her to feed off of my blood and kept it to herself. Other then rarely getting me something new to wear.

"Shut up and let me get my feeding. If not I will get it from your nasty place." She lightly rubbed her hand over my pussy to show me what she met. I whimpered at that.

"Oh I'm guessing this fucking sweet little fucking pussy never had sex before...so it would really hurt for you. Now now this would be a new way for me to make some sweet money off of this fucking sweet pussy. Mm now make you my sex BDSM style slave. Everybody even us vampires love a little fucking kinky sex." I whimpered out.

"Please don't make me do this...I want my first time to be meaningful...and with somebody I love...and maybe even wait tell after I am married." Pam rolled her eyes.

"My my this little good girl act makes me really want to make you suffer. Also the fact that it was thanks to you and them other fucking fags you worked with. That fucking killed how many of us vampires? Consider this torture to be a little bit of a fucking pay back. Be fucking thankful that I didn't fucking rip your head off." She then dropped to her knees. I felt her rip off my panties at crazy vampire speed.

"I'm going to make you scream in pain. Why you feel the pain I am going to give you. Think of how much pain you caused so many vampires. What you did to them hurt so much more then what I am going to do to you." I started crying and said a soft.

"Don't..." Before I knew it Pam had bit down on my pussy hard. Digging her fangs in. Drawling out my blood sucking up my blood from down there. I just screamed out in great pain.

"Oh fuck! That fucking hurts! Please stop!" But she didn't stop. If it was possible she had dug her fangs into my pussy more. Soon thankfully she stopped. She smirked pulling back licking the blood off of her lips.

"Now now my lovely little so fuckable pussy. I'm going to go out and do some toy shopping and some cloths shopping. Face it your going to need more kinky wear for the ones who love to role play." She smirked looking me up and down. I could tell she was one of them. "Oh and get a spacial room made up for you my new little fucking sex slave blood whore. Be thankful your finally getting your wish and getting out of here. But your still mine." As soon as those words left her mouth. She had quickly left. I stood there crying and shaking.

~Two hours later~

Two hours later Pam had came back for me. She untied my hands from above and started to drag me out. I tried everything in my power to break free and run away. But due to Pam being a vampire she was much stronger and faster then me.

"What will happen if I get pregnant?" I asked her quickly hoping that would stop her. Pam smirked.

"Sweetie your going to be a fucking slave for fucking vampires only. Vampires can't get fucking pregnant or get a human fucking pregnant. You clearly don't know anything." I frowned at that. My getting out plan had failed me. I had to come up with something else and fast.

But before I knew it. She had dragged me into a room. I looked around. It was all red like blood. I guess it fit because of vampires. I saw a double bed, a couch that was red too. Dressers which I am guessing has the other toys in them. A closest that I can tell because it was left open. Was the kinky outfit's Pam had got for me. I noticed some other weird machine like things too. Along with a long flat table. Before I could ask anything Pam had quickly ripped off the little white dress I was wearing and my bra.

She had tossed me onto the bed and hand cuffed my hands and my feet to the head posts on the bed. So I could barely move even a little bit. She had went to one of the dressers grabbing a blind fold and some weird mouth thing.

"I'm going to blind fold you and gag you. So you can't see how I am breaking in your sweet fucking pussy and body." She told me. Before I can protest she had the gag over my mouth and the blind fold over my eyes. So now the only thing I could do is hear and feel.

~Pam's point of view~

After I had blind folded and gagged that mother fucking bitch. I went to the dresser and pulled out one of the strap ons. I stripped off my cloths and put it on. I then went over to the whips and picked up one of them. I smirked. I was going to make that bitch suffer for all she is fucking not worth. I walked over to her and leaned over her naked body. I bit into her neck hard feeding off of her blind even more. I felt her finch in pain and I smiled into her neck. This was going to be fun.

After I fed off of her a bit. I whipped her in the belly hard. She had arched her body upwards. Flinching in pain again.

"Oh sweet heart the pain is only starting. But don't worry if you be good I might bring you a little bit of pleasure." I smirked whipping her hard again on her stomach. I then lightly rubbed the whip's end over her nipples. I saw her wiggle a bit.

"Will you really are kinky. You like it when I rub the whip over your sweet fucking perky white nipples?" I asked her. I used the tip of the rip to lift up one of her nipples that was good and hard. I then lifted it up and whipped her nipple hard. I saw her flinch at that. I given her other nipple the same treatment. I then gotten on top of her saddling her waste. I leaned down looking at her nipples.

"I wonder how you will feel if I bit one of them and drew out blood from there?" I smirked seeing her shake. I then took one of her nipples inside my mouth lightly sucking on it to start off with. I watched as her face turned flushed which met she was turned on. I then bit into her nipple hard digging one of my fangs into it. Drawing out blood from there. I saw her flinch and try to pull away but she couldn't. I had a hold of her. I soon spat her nipple out and watched as the blood run down her belly from it. I leaned over licking up her blood. I heard her moan from behind her gag.

"Your really enjoying this huh?" I asked her smirking. "Now I am going to break your pussy in. But don't worry if you behave yourself. You get some pleasure at the end."

I then shoved the strap on into her pussy hard. She had flinched and arched her hips up. I smirked looking down at it. Seeing the blood running down from it from her pussy. I started to move it inside her slowly. Then faster and faster. Soon I was moving it inside her at vampire speed. Soon she had cum and blood running down the strap on. I pulled it out of her and walked over to her head removing the gag.

"Suck up your juices and blood you kinky fucking bitch." I told her shoving the strap on in her mouth. I pumped in and out of her mouth fast and hard tell all of the juices and blood where sucked up into her mouth. I smiled taking off her blind fold.

"Good girl. Now rest up. Tomorrow my husband Eric and I will be teaching you how to please a man and a woman. Your training is only starting." I looked at her blood and cum filled pussy. "That would be to fucking good not to eat." I moved over to her pussy and ate her out. When I knew she was close to cumming I pulled back.

"I said a little pleasure not a lot. Don't get greedy on me now. Or you will be punished. Trust me punishments are much worse that that." I told her leaving the room naked. Ready to join my husband in bed.

~Samantha's point of view~

All throughout what Pam did to me in that red room. Most of it hurt like hell. But some of it felt really good. When I was able to see Pam naked I had lost my breath. For the undead she was beautiful. After she left. I just laid there unable to move due to the fact Pam had me cuffed to the bed. But on the plus side I didn't have to try sleeping standing up. But the downside. I can taste my own blood and cum. Gross!

A/N: Okay so this story is getting kinky. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It is my first time writing BDSM stuff. Feel free to let me know what you would love to see Pam or Eric do to Sam. Or another vampire do to her. You can even make up the name and what the vampire looks like ect. Just give me idea's so I might be able to update this more often :) 


End file.
